Pandora
by Riku's Heartless Angel
Summary: a girl goes to Mutant high to figure her past but ends up finding a whole lot more! This is Pandora's story...


**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have returned with an X-Men story! looks proud of self Yes the same characters. Quit whining! Anyways. Onward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. If I did, Pyro, Iceman and Gambit would be tied up in my closet. Now, go on and read. Shoo! **

Things were great. It had been a while but we made it through. I smiled and looked at my friend Arian O'Connor. Just then out of nowhere, the doors burst open and the sounds of helicopters filled the air… Sorry, I'm ahead of myself. My name is Invierna De La Rosa or just plain Winter. I live with my parents, my sister, and my four pets. Let me tell you the story from the beginning.

I sat in my room watching TV. I was flipping through the channels when the news came on. I put down the remote and watched what the reporters had to say. It seems that people are thinking of putting up the mutant law again. I growled to myself and rolled my eyes. Congress thought they could run how people are or get rid of people who are different. I turned off the TV and sat in silence for a few minutes. All that was on the news this week, was mutants this and mutants that. Why am I taking this so hard you ask? Well, I'm a mutant myself. My power is levitation. I can go up in the air to get away from things. Really helpful when I can't reach something high up. I have to be careful nowadays though. People say they hate mutants and will kill if they get the chance. The thing is they don't know who we are, how we act. Not all mutants are the same; at least that's what I think. I've never met another mutant before. At least I don't think I have. Ya see I ran away four years ago. I was gone for a year and a half when one day, I was found floating in a lake. Next thing I knew, I was home, and my parents decided to move. That's when we came here to Virginia. My mom kept asking me questions like where I was and why I left and I couldn't think of a reason. I remember my life but it seems I skipped a year and a half. I have no clue what happened or why it happened. All I know is that in my bag, there was a picture. It could tell me something about where I was but the picture is blurry. All I know is that I'm in the picture and that's it. I shook my head and decided to call my friend Arian O'Connor. After the first ring I heard a female voice yelling then softly speak on the phone. I asked for Arian and was told to hold. Not three seconds later did I hear the voice of my best friend. We had our usual conversation of nothing and blabbering. During some part of the conversation Arian told me something weird.

"We'll always be friends right?"

"Artemis… of course we will. We've lasted this long right?"

Arian was quiet for a moment. I practically yelled into the phone for her to finally answer. I rolled my eyes and decided to clean my room. I walked over to my closet and started pulling things out. Arian was telling me about her dogs and how they were acting as usual. I occasionally laughed but ceased all talking when I found the picture in a frame. It was clear… I was standing in front of a building with two guys on each side of me. One had light brown hair with icy blue eyes and wore a regular T-shirt with jeans. The other male had slicked back dark brown hair and a brown leather jacket on. In his left hand, he held a lighter that had shark teeth on it. I smiled widely as I noticed that both were cute. I guess I was quiet for a while because I heard screaming in my ear.

"Invierna Maria De La Rosa! ARE YOU BLOODY THERE?" Arian asked quite angrily.

I shook my head and spoke to her again. I have no idea what I was talking about because my eyes were glued on the male with the lighter. His eyes seemed dark and capturing like he was going to take you to the evil side and you wouldn't even know it because his smile seemed so assuring. I thought how I could get all that about a guy in a picture. I must know him and the other male but I can't remember ever meeting them. That was when I heard a voice. It sounded like mine and I tried to concentrate on it and still talk to Arian and believe me, it wasn't that easy.

"Bobby… John… gotta leave… family…"

That's all I got due to the fact that Arian was screaming at me again.

"Winter, I'm gonna hang up on you! Now either talk or…"

"Artemis, calm down okay? I'm cleaning my room and I saw something from my old home. I just remembered something that went along with it. How about I call you back later?"

Arian agreed and hung up. I rolled my eyes and looked at the picture again. On the building, I saw a plaque with word on it. I couldn't make out the words so I started looking through my stuff to see if I could find a magnifying glass. After five minutes of looking, I found one in my old runaway bag. I pondered why a magnifying glass in the bag but shrugged it off. I put the magnifying glass over the plaque and read the words.

"Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted? What the heck? I went to a gifted school?" I asked aloud.

I turned the picture over and opened the frame. The back of the picture was facing me with words on it. The names Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce were written beside my name. Was this the place I went to and can't remember? Again a voice was in my head but it wasn't mine. It was the voice of an older woman. She kept repeating a word but I couldn't make it out. I looked at my bag and knew what I had to do. I could go back to the school and find out what happened during the time I was there. What about my family and friends though? I shrugged them off and started packing. I was going to find this school and find out my past. After I put in the clothes, I put in all my other essential items in the bag and put everything not needed in my closet. I folded up my blanket and my favorite pillow and also put them in my bag which wasn't easy since my bag was kind of full… I called Arian again and this time she answered.

"Ready for school? It's around the corner." I said smiling.

"Don't remind me… are you?"

"Yea, it's about time I should go back…"

I knew Arian had an eyebrow raised. She probably thought I was going insane or something… I actually wanted to go to school but this wasn't a gifted school. It held a part of my past that I don't remember… I looked at my bag and picked it up.

"Well, I don't know what else to say babe. I'm gonna go. My mom's home anyways." I lied.

As soon as I hung up with Artemis (Arian's other name) I grabbed my wallet and keys. I made sure I had everything and walked out the front door. I locked the door behind me and sighed. I was going to go through with this. I began to walk then stopped. I smacked my forehead as I thought of one thing I forgot… where was the school and how the hell was I gonna get there? I opened my bag and got out the picture again. I looked at the background and decided it was somewhere up north. Just then flashes came to me. There were buildings and men surrounding me then another man with ruby quartz sunglasses appeared. Lasers flashed out of his eyes when he lifted the sunglasses. He smiles at me and takes me to a building… the school… it was in… New York… I smiled in triumph and started walking again. This little flashback thing would have been so much better if I could use it in my math class… I left my neighborhood and made a right towards the way of the train station.

**Okay you've read. Now push the review button. It's calling you… Besides that random thing, what'd you think? So far is it a little better than the other one? Tell me ok? BYE!**


End file.
